No Man's Land
by BrainDamage
Summary: A former student remembers its time in the Garden , but most of all,how that time changed its life,how much the 4 years spent there marked the heart,a heart that became covered in ice.No romance involved,if so,only slight.Inspired by Mike Oldfield's song


No Man's Land  
  
-Misty-  
  
The mist falling dense above everything,covering everyone's eyes, blinding theme , and letting theme see only what she wants to see.Just like everyone she knew, they all blinded everyone , enough to let theme see what they want to see. She 's closing her eyes , trying to recover.Crying can drain a lot of your energy.  
  
She's slowly getting back to it,back to the first day she came here , back to everyone she knew, back to training...Back....  
  
Her eyes open suddenly.These memories she wanted to repress because they only came back with older ones, the older ones that left scars inside. She watched the yard outside.Some teenagers running towards class,nothing more....just mist and silence,just from time to time various sounds are heard.She approaches the window more and puts her hand on the cold glass,her finger pointing towards the high tower of the Garden where the watchers stood,caressing it trough the window.That tower where life was falling apart and then would come back , glued again , with scars left to heal and bandages.  
  
Garden.....the Garden where so many flowers bloomed , flowers with spikes , ready to protect other flowers that were only covered in leaves.But the others only saw the spikes, they never managed to see beyond theme tough.This is what always happen to the roses,they are beautiful,they bloom and people fear theme because of their spikes,but where does it get theme when the spikes are removed ? They are helpless and fragile.  
  
Her forehead rests on the cold glass along with her hand that slips slowly on it.her tiger-like eyes gaze at the horizon , beyond the buildings, beyond the mist , somewhere inside the mist, and then her view returned to the garden's paved sidewalks.On that paving she used to run at night in .....those.....moments.Her combat boots holding her feet so tight , making her put more effort in running,her heartbeats going faster , at least as fast as this heart can go.She puts her right hand on her chest, feeling her slow heartbeats trough the sweater,and then her hand bends and rests on the window.  
  
Silence is falling once again , as a late student closes a door. Silence is the most frightening thing when you are alone with your thoughts.Because what lies up here, in our head, is more dangerous than anything in this world,more than magic, more than a deep wound.What lies here can destroy you in a matter of minutes.She shakes her head,bangs falling on her face.  
  
She watches the window again, she's looking at her own reflection.Eyes as sharp ,beast-like, like always , or sharp like they always thought.The eyes remain the same , always, is just the face that grows old.Her eyes, the color of coffee are scanning the whole surface of her mirrored image.Who is she anyway ? She find herself asking this question all the time.What is she was not put on the paper, next to her birth certificate or her other data.She doesen't know what or who she is either.  
  
Silence again.  
  
So much time passed since then.....15 years......and , still, everything is so fresh in memory , it's so alive!  
  
When she came here it was loud,crazy.They all were moving , they were all laughing and screaming , everyone was there.She could remember evey detail like it happened that same day.The train that brought her there , her fathers eyes when she left , the steps she walked,even her heartbeats.It beated only 57 times in a minute , she even counted.She can even remember that one of the students carried a book with her, she was a tall redhead,a book called "Gone With The Wind", she remembers she was thinking about the title, she knew she heard about it , it was a very old book.  
  
She closes her eyes only to open theme again in a matter of seconds.She remembers how she passed with her scetchbook in her hand near the column right there,how someone pushed her and three drawings flew in the air and landed on the grass,how someone handed her a drawing fast and dissapeard just as fast as he came.She had no idea then how much that man will mark her.  
  
She than entered and was greeted along with the other frehsmen by Headmaster Cid,how they headed for their rooms, how she watched along with another girl, a blonde short haired 12 year old the bigger studens passing by.She was then the oldest girl in the freshmen,she was 15.She watched the brunette with a blue duster smiling at her fast as she passed to the other girls dorms .  
  
She remembers everything , yes.She remembers it was the 15th of October,she members she stepped on two brown leaves as she entered the Garden. 


End file.
